1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field regarding an information processing device. In detail, the invention relates to a technical field for achieving improvement in the grasping property and the operability by providing a pair of grip sections protruding towards predetermined directions on both sides of a display in the main body of the device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in information processing devices such as personal computers, small sized devices superior in portability has been developed.
Such a small sized information processing device is provided with a part thereof as a grip section grasped by the user, and the user can perform various inputs by operations to operation buttons or perform various inputs by using a stylus on a display in the condition in which the user grasps the grip section (see, for example, JP-A-2003-288154).